fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles
Last time's Nominations *Nephenee - 3 Votes *Micaiah - 4 Votes *Swordmaster - 6 Votes Winner:Swordmaster ---- Quick Guidelines to Voting #Sign your votes with four tides (~) so we know they're being voted on by registered members of the wikia community and not random, anonymous people. #Use the bullet editing (*) to separate votes. #Remember that featured articles are supposed to be chosen for how WELL WRITTEN THE ARTICLE IS! Nominations *Jeigan - 2 Votes *Jahn - 2 votes *Nabarl - 1 vote *Mist - 2 votes *Ayra - 2 votes *Trueblade - 2 vote *Septimus - 2 votes *Shin - 2 votes *Rutger - 2 votes *Ewan - 4 votes *Limstella - 1 vote *Haar - 2 votes *Valter - 1 vote Votes for Limstella *I have just given this article a major cleanup and added some slightly irrelevant but nevertheless interesting (at least in my mind) information thereto after remembering her as ranking among my favourite antagonists in the series. In playing with a cheat device, I also discovered that she bears a separate class, which she may share with Sonia, from the ordinary female sage, in that her stat caps are different. Christoph 20:38, 27 October 2008 (EST) Votes for Ayra *Am I the only one that remembered to put a comment for my vote? After that one anon user put 3 votes for Mist, I think it's needed. Oh, well written article, yadda, yadda.--Otherarrow 22:02, 13 August 2008 (UTC) *Um, did everyone forget that this is a nomination for Featured Articles that are WELL WRITTEN, not articles just because the character kicks ass. Yes, I like most of the characters up and I love some of the editing that people have thrown in for some of these articles, but Ayra, in my opinion, has the best editing and depth of all of the articles nominated. ThunderCavalier 23:35, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Votes for Septimus *A well-structured and useful article in my opinion. -Darth Roostertail 03:01, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Votes for Shin *I thought it was nicely detailed, giving accurate information on Shin's stats, growths, promotion bonuses, and who he could support with. It also provides some insight into Shin storywise. HydroKirby 21:12, 14 August 2008 (UTC) *Second. Teh Pwnerer 22:51, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Votes for Jahn *Jahn kicks butt as a manakete. He is a pretty powerful enemy and also tells the history of the scouring, up until then, we have no idea what it is. He also tells about why there is a demon dragon in the first place. ELiwood 705 12:16, 15 August 2008 *"Enigmatic Man" still haunts my memory from the epilogue of Rekka no Ken- And he made me wonder. "Why have you awakened a demon dragon?" Still full of mystery, even now that I know. Yes, my vote lies here. Sen Toshi Votes for Trueblade *Trueblades are awesome, which is why my name is Trueblade74. They are fast, agile, and Astra is really cool. Trueblade74= *I want to make it Trueblade as well, so I can get more Info on them.--Inferuno Ryuu 16:24, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Votes for Rutger *Rutger is quite a strong character in the Fire Emblem games for the GBA. His speed is high too, making him a great character for evading attacks. I would like to see a featured article on him. Engweimin *Rutger totally pwns everyone and he deserves all the credit he gets and more!! -Satchowann Votes For Haar *Haar is cool... enough said... Colm 14:36, 26 September 2008 (UTC) *We have to admit it... Haar is Dr.Kill-All-Enemies next to Ike, Titania, and Shinnon. And his name is actualy easy to remeber and/or spell. Go figure. -Collini182 *His article is very good for a character one. [[User: Phoenix99999|'Phoenix']] [[User Talk: Phoenix99999|'99999']] Votes for Ewan *Ewan is awesome. He is the only pupil in the series. He is the best magic person in the game. For some reason he reminds me of Nino. And Nino kicks big butt.Durandal15809 03:00, 14 October 2008 (UTC) *I agree with this guy.Ewanmaster 00:44, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Category:Fire Emblem Wikia *Just get this over already!Magicmaster 23:49, 11 December 2008 (UTC) *I have to agree with all of you! Ewan does kinda remind me of Nino. Same cloak-like thing, right? And all I can say is, Ewan pwns! AlexandreH1 Votes for Valter *I personally feel that Valter is one of the coolest antagonists in the series. He's just a crazy guy who loves to kill. Neilraju